Don't Wake Me
by TwWereWolf
Summary: Why does Kyoya hate to be torn from his slumber? Songfic. First fic. Unrequited KyoTama. Mentions of character death.


**Hi, to all those fan-fiction readers out there! Now this is my first fic, so no flames! They will be used to make smores.**  
**Now on with the Warnings - There is YAOI/shounen ai/ BL in this, that means love (well, in this story it's unrequited) between two hot males. There is also character death, but most of all ANGST! The song used is "Don't Wake Me" by Skillet.**

**NOTES:**  
**This is KyoTama, TamaKyo whatever flouts your boat.**  
**This takes place after everyone's out of high shool, and they haven't really talked to much to each other since.**

**I do NOT own Ouran or the song**

* * *

**_ I went to bed I was thinking about you_**

**_ I ain't the same since I'm living without you_**

**_ All the memories are getting colder _**

**_ All the things that I wanna do over_**

There was so many fun times back then, weren't there, Tamaki? I wish you knew, how many times I thought of you or how much I loved you. There's so many things I want to do over. I want to hear you play the piano or hear your beautiful voice once again. I feel as though those precious memories are slipping away from me like sand through my fingers.

**_ I went to bed I was thinking about you_**

**_ I wanna talk and laugh like we used to _**

**_ When I see You in my dreams at night It's so real _**

**_ but it's in my mind_**

When I dream, I see us back in high school,with our... friends, Yes that's what I consider them. The twins and their childish pranks, Mori-Senpai's watchful eye, Huni-Senpai's good mood that would brighten any ones day, and even though I was envious of the attention you gave her, Haruhi and the way she opened all our minds. It seems so clear, so fantastically real that I nearly scream in frustration when I realize it just another nightly illusion.

**_ And now I guess this is as good as it gets_**

I realize you're gone. I realize we'll probably never see each other again, but that doesn't stop me from dreaming.

**_ Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream _**

**_ Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough _**

**_ When it's you I'm dreaming of _**

**_ I don't wanna wake up_**

Every morning, when I finally wake up again, it feels as though there's a rock in my stomach and tears prick my eyes, wanting to run rivers down my face. It seems like every time I'm about to be with you again, something pulls me out of my own personal fairytale. I've taken pills for sleeping, but they never work long enough. I wonder how long I'd sleep if I took them all? It seems even now your still driving me towards insanity, Tamaki.

**_ I went to bed I was thinking about you_**

**_ And how it felt when I finally found you _**

**_ It's like a movie playing over in my head _**

**_ Don't wanna look 'cause I know how it ends_**

The only memory I can remember, ever so clearly, was the very last time I saw you. You were so energetic, like every other day, but more so. It was like you were "The King of the World" and, in your mind, you probably were. I try to savor it. Your face and being perfectly in my mind, but as soon as it draws near the end, my vision blurrs. Maybe it's because I can't seem to remember your very final performance, your finale, or perhaps it the tears that always start streaming down my face.

**_ All the words that I said that I wouldn't say _**

**_ All the promises I made that I wouldn't break _**

**_ It's last call, last song, last dance 'cause I can't get you back, _**

**_ can't get a second chance_**

There was so many things I wanted to say to you. I never could have known you'd leave so fast. I'm still keeping our promise, though.I'm "Painting Out of My Frame", but it's so much harder without your vibrant red passion. I'm still waiting for you to call me and tell me about some random little thing, like how you tried some new "Commoner's" daichi * or some new crazy scheme for the club. And I'm still waiting to hear that beautiful music or to hear you sing again, even though I know your never coming back.

**_ And now I guess this is as good as it gets _**

**_ Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream _**

**_ Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough _**

**_ When it's you I'm dreaming of _**

**_ I don't wanna wake up_**

In all of my dreams of you, you're barely there and it's like you're in an old movie. The color in you is gone and I can no longer hear your voice, but it's good enough for me. I tell you all of the secrets I have that fills my heart to the brim, and the confessions I've been to terrified to say. And then, right before you answer me, I'm dragged out of my fairytale yet again.

**_ Don't wake me we're together just you and me_**

**_ Don't wake me 'cause we're happy like we used to be _**

**_ I know I've gotta let You go but I don't wanna be alone_**

It's odd how dreams and reality blend so now. I pray my reality's a dream and my dreams are my reality. Who knows, maybe they really are? That's what I'd love to believe, but I know only in my dreams I could ever have you. I know you're gone, but I can't stop the notion that I might just see you again. I feel like if I let go, then I might just forget about you, if that ever happened, then I know I'd be truly alone.

**_ These dreams of you keep on growing stronger _**

**_ It ain't a lot but it's all I have _**

**_ Nothing to do but keep sleeping longer _**

**_ Don't wanna stop 'cause I want You back_**

I want to keep holding on to you. It's not that much, but it's so much better than nothing at all. My sister says I'll break the record for sleeping, who knows, maybe a record's how long I need to remember you. Your natural glow, your beautiful voice, and your emotions that you always wore on your sleeve. I miss you so much it hurts, Tamaki. I wish you'd just come back.

**_ Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream _**

**_ Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough _**

**_ When it's you I'm dreaming of _**

**_ I don't wanna wake up_**

Wishing. I've been doing that a lot lately. I wish I could be with you. I wish I could have said "Aishiteru"* before I lost you. I wish that I'd know for certain if you'd say the same for me.

**_ Don't wake me we're together just you and me _**

**_ Don't wake me 'cause we're happy like we used to be _**

**_ I know I've gotta let you go _**

**_ but I don't wanna be alone_**

I wonder what it would be like if things turn out differently? Would we be in each other's arms like in my countless fantasies, or would you have hated me for my feelings? Would you have rejected me and just left me in little shattered pieces? It's so uncertain, even now. Would you have stayed or would I be alone again, like before?

**_ I went to bed I was thinking about you _**

**_ 'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream _**

**_ It ain't the same since I'm living without you _**

**_ 'Cause I never seem to stay asleep_**

**_ I know I've gotta let you go_**

I'm going to be waking up soon, Tamaki. I know it. I hope one day you'll answer back, so you can tell me what Heaven's like.

**_ but I don't wanna wake up_**

* * *

**THE END**

**So what did you think?^^ It was kinda hard to type since my giant mass of fur I call a cat was trying to walk across my laptop.:| BTW I don't know how Tamaki died,he just did.( I envision him getting hit by a car or going off with a nice man with candy)**

**(1) Daichi basicly is Jappanese snack food like "Pocky","Yan Yan",or "Hello Panda"**  
**(2) Just about everybody that watches Anime knows this, but "Aishiteru" means "I Love You" in Japanese**


End file.
